Nightmare
by Saeshmea
Summary: What did happened if Mercy hadn't had a happy end? Read Martha's and Lionel's nightmares and you will know it!
1. Chapter 1

Martha's dream

_**Martha's dream**_

_This is Mercy. Martha was drowning herself while Lionel was shoutening "Is this what you want? You want me to see she dying!" At that moment, the crystal tank broke itself and Martha felt on the floor. Lionel run towards her...  
L: Martha! Martha! Please, don't leave, stay here!!  
She didn't breath. Lionel did her the mouth-to-mouth...  
L: Please Martha, come here!!  
She still don't breathing. Lionel was desperated and started to cry... he caressed her face softly...  
L: Please... you can't die now... Martha... please...  
He hugged her and didn't let her until Clark arrived...  
C: Mum! (shouted he thinking that she was ok and all was finished, but when he saw the face of Lionel, his expresion changed...) What's the matter? Mum? (He was on the door and now he was walking toward them)  
L: She's dead, Clark... (Lionel was crying and left she on the floor slowly to let Clark see her)  
C: What? No! That can't be... She can't be... Mum!! Mum!!  
Clark sat next to her and took her hand, with his look-power he saw that her heart had stopped.  
L: It's all my fault! I killed her!! (While he shouted that he punched on the wall)  
Clark didn't say anything because at that moment he had really liked to give Lionel the blame of his mother death and killed him in just a while. But he knew that wasn't agree to her._

The next day they buryed Martha. They dressed her with a beutiful white dress and a violets bunch. Lionel organized and paid all the ceremony. It was really beutiful... There was an orquestra playing the  
_Pachelbel's Canon.__. It was really nice... and so sad. Clark really couldn't belive he had lost his father and her mother in the same year. Lionel couldn't belive he had lost Martha before tell nothing to her.  
When the ceremony finished just Lionel and Clark stayed there... in front her tomb... in front those words saying Rest In Pacem over the name Martha Kent. They couldn't read that, they couldn't belive that was real.  
L: My name should be there, not hers... You should be thinking about not seeing me anymore... not about not hugging her anymore... (he was crying)  
C: When my father dead she said me that the people leave when they thought they had done all what they had to do...  
L: But she hadn't... You still here, and she should be next to you... I have take her live... If...  
C: Don't thing about what could had happened... just take advantage of still being alive...  
After that Clark left Lionel there...  
L: You shouldn't be there... You should be near your son, Martha... I'll never forgive me for let you die... I'll never forgive me for not tell you my feelings when you were alive... I loved you, Martha Kent... and I will ever love you..._

Three days after Martha's death Lionel couldn't stand the guilty feel and his secretary find him with a shot on his head and a gun on his h_and..._


	2. Chapter 2

Lionel's dream

_**Lionel's dream**_

_This is mercy, again. Martha and Lionel are in the elavator. Lionel was helping Martha to hold the gun, and was asking her to shoot him. Finally Martha couldn't. She was crying because the strain of the situations and Lionel took the gun.  
L: I had always hoped things to be different between us...  
He aimed his head with the gun, Martha shouted and Lionel shoot.  
BANG!  
M: No!  
Lionel's body felt on the elevator's floor. Martha also let her body fall. All was full of blood. She was on all fours watching, with her eyes full of tears and her cheeks full of blood, Lionel's dead face, Lionel's not-alived eyes...  
M: Why!? (she said crying) I wanted you with me (she said breathing slowly) that's the reason I couldn't shoot you (she said caressing his bleeding face)  
Then the elevator's bomb exploded and it started to fall. Martha hugged Lionel's body...  
M: I'm going with you, now... wait for me, please...  
But Clark stopped the crash.  
M: Clark! Son! He's death! Lionel had dead!  
C: Mum... (Clark starteed to cry because her mother was fine)  
Martha hadn't stopped hugging Lionel.  
C: Mum, we must go... he's death... he's gone...  
M: No, no... (but finally) ok... just wait...  
She caressed his face again, she cleaned the blood on his lips, and she kissed him...  
M: I will never forgive you (she whispered)_

Lionel's funeral was really sad because there were only Martha, Clark and not more than five or six more persons. Lex wasn't there. Martha was the last person to leave.  
M: Now you have gone the love have finished for me... I was starting to see you like my second chance for love, but you've left me before I could tell nothing to you... You have give your life to save mine, Lionel, and I will never forgive this...  
She staid there crying untill the night came.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

**The next morning**

Lionel woke up with a really bad feeling. He had dream he couldn't save Martha the day before, and after her dead he killed himself.  
Martha woke up with a really sad feeling. She had dream the gun of the day before had bullets, and that Lionel had gived his life for hers.  
Lionel got up thinking on Martha... He needed to see her for make himself sure that that had been just a nighmare.  
Martha got up thinking on Lionel... She needed to see him for make herself sure that he was as fine than she.  
Lionel rang to the Kent's farm while he was going there.  
Martha rang to the Luthor's mansion while she was going there.  
"I'm sorry, my mum has left the farm so early, today, Lionel" said Clark.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor had just left the mansion on the limousine" said a Lionel's servant.  
Between the Kent's farm and the Luthor's Mansion there's a bridge whiche cross the lake.  
In the middle of the bridge Lionel saw how Martha's car pass in the opposite direction.  
In the middle of the bridge Martha saw a limousing with the name Luthor on its plate.  
Both cars stopped and Lionel and Martha run towards each other. They met there where the two cars had crossed. When they finally where in front the other they both blushed.  
"Hi..." they said.  
"I have..." they started.  
"I was..." they tried again.  
"First you..." they asked each other.  
M: I had a nightmare about you.  
L: I had rang you.  
M: But you weren't home.  
L: I was really worried about you.  
M: I needed to make sure...  
L: that you was fine.  
They both smiled, and then laught.  
L: Martha, If I had left you yesterday, I would have killed myself after.  
M: If you had gived yourself for mine, I would have never get over of your death.  
L: I have to say you something...  
M: because if I don't say you now...  
L: I will always regret...  
"I LOVE YOU" they said at the same time. They both smile. They hugged.  
L: I love you since the first time I saw you...  
M: I have always felt something for you...  
"but I have always been afraid" they said toghether.  
They were enjoying each other hands. They were really close...  
M: Promise me that you will never leave me...  
L: I promise. Promise me that you will marry me.  
M: I promise. (she smiled)  
Then... they kissed with the sunrise behind them.  
"I will always love you"


End file.
